minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Obsyus
Obsyus is a unique species of trees and wood material that is said to be as hard as obsidian with a bark of a similar texture, and is commonly used in construction and the lumber trade of the Eastern Ghillies. The wood is only found on Obsyus trees which are solely native to the biomes of Mineblown, located to the east of Sarageth. Obsyus trees sprout into large trunks of wood, four blocks wide, and reach high into the sky. The trees of Mineblown have an estimated age over two thousand, and only experts are able to harness and cut them down. Obsyus trees can raise up to 44 meters tall with a trunk spanning up to 4 meters in diameter. Obsyus ordinarily begin life as an epiphyte and wrap their roots around the volcanic obsidian rocks of Mineblown, eventually combining and forming into an indivisible treetrunk. This process, Ghillie specialists believe, is why Obsyus wood is so durable and share a comparable texture. History Traditionally known as "Wuduobsyus," it is named after an ancient Ghillie deity known as Obsydyus, who is their god of earthquakes, volcanoes, and seasons. Said to be a child who died in the womb of the earthmother, Rangynuy, Obsydyus haunts his mother with devastating tremors and burning lava. The Ghillies still believe that Obsyus trees grow from the corpse of the stillborn spirit, who is trapped beneath Mineblown, and that is why the wood is so durable as they are pieces of volcanic origin. Furthermore, The name Obsydyus explains itself as "Obs" which denotes an earthquake in Ghillie language, and the "Ydyus" means lava-flow. Obtaining Obsyus wood blocks are difficult to obtain as they are endemic to Mineblown and laborious to cut down. Standard tools like Oakwood and Iron tools become unsharpened when used on the coarse bark of the tree. The secrets to the harvest of the wood are undiscovered by outsiders, and the Eastern Ghillies are the only known people who can harvest the trees proficiently. Usage The Ghillies use Obsyus for a variety of things, most notably for the famous vessels they use to sail the near-impossible seas dividing the island of Mineblown and the mainlands of Minecraftia. Their weaponry and armory are also composed mostly of Obsyus, including the Tayaha spear which is one of their most treasured items. Species Mainland Obsyus (Obsyideros Pelagusa) Found in abundance throughout the island of Mineblown, particularly the outer circles of the land, these are the most common species of Obsyus. These trees cover the island and thrive in temperate, drier areas close to the sea and reach high and grow wide. The Ghillies have harvested and harnessed these trees for millennia, honing their woodsmithing skills throughout generations. To keep stocks up for trade and production, every few seasons the Eastern Ghillies make the harsh sea route back to Mineblown to collect trunks to haul back to Sarageth. Federyco’s Obsyus (Obsyideros Federycoii) A critically endangered species of Obsyus, with very few adult trees living, these trees are only found in a hidden grove at the heart of Mineblown. This isolated species was discovered by Federyco, a prominent Aryky, the high priest, and grandfather of the current Aryky, Nero. The grove was hidden behind the thickest gatherings of foliage found on the island as if the grove was a womb with the trees as the embryones. These trees are essentially impossible to chop down and are extremely sacred to the Eastern Ghillies and their identity. It is said that these trees grow here as the land is directly above the heart of Obsydyus, so the trees grow directly from the source. Category:Materials Category:Eastern Ghillies Category:Items